


Castiel Does Not Like This Room

by CowboyBootsAndHuntersHelper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboyBootsAndHuntersHelper/pseuds/CowboyBootsAndHuntersHelper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was too bored for my own good while waiting at the Social Security Administration - waiting room!fic followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Does Not Like This Room

Castiel ignores the dirty looks being shot to him from the frazzled mother across the room. He knows the picture he makes, with his dirty hair and rumpled overcoat, and honestly does not blame her for being concerned about her young children. The scathing glances, however, were far more unnecessary. Nervously, he can’t keep his foot from tapping out an uneven beat on the cement floor. Dean is still up at the window, negotiating something with the stern looking woman behind the glass. He’s smiling, at least - something which Castiel hasn’t managed to do since entering the oppressive waiting room. The woman slips a piece of paper across the counter to Dean. Castiel clenches his jaw as Dean slips an ID back to her. The Winchester’s have a spotty past with the American government as it is, and Cas is just waiting for the woman to raise a red flag. He jumps as a heavy weight lands in the seat next to him.

"Relax, Cas," Sam smiles at him.

"Dean has done this song and dance a couple of times before, it’ll be fine." Castiel shifts uncomfortably on the metal bench.

"I do not like this room, Sam. It’s cramped and uncomfortable, and full of frustrated people who, to be completely blunt, seem far less than trustworthy. This entire process is a needless ordeal seemingly serving no other purpose than to aggravate each person until they are so high strung that they will acquiesce to whatever the officials want. I don’t like it."

"No one likes it," Sam laughs at him, throwing a heavy arm around Cas’ shoulder. 

"But it’s something everyone has to do at some point." Sam’s presence at his side is reassuring, and Castiel shamelessly tucks further into Sam’s side. The hushed whispers of the others waiting, coupled with the large, familiar man wrapped around him, start to calm his nerves a bit. He glances back towards the small window. Dean is smiling at them with a peculiar twinkle in his eye. Cas offers back a weak wave, and Deans laughs under his breath. He reaches out one hand and beckons for Cas to come up to the window next to him. Castiel can’t seem to make his legs move, and it’s Sam who ultimately presses a hand to his back and gently pushes him forward. Cas takes a few steps, shoots a grateful glance back at the man now comfortably sprawled across the metal bench in it’s entirety, and hesitantly picks his way across the crowded room towards Dean. Once within arms reach, Dean stretches out a hand towards Cas, bypassing nervously clenched fists and instead pressing it softly against the small of his back, ushering Cas closer and sweeping him up against Dean’s right side.

"Calm down, Cas," he speaks lowly as the woman rifles through a drawer. 

"We’re almost done." Castiel would well and truly like to just leave and end this _now_ , but Dean holds him firmly in place. Cas’ panicky fingers find purchase in Dean’s faded belt loop as Dean moves his thumb in reassuring circles along Cas’ hip. Another piece of paper is slipped through the gap in the window. A pen finds it’s way into Cas’ right hand as Dean grips his wrist gently, positioning it over a thin black line.

"You just need to sign here, Cas." Castiel couldn’t tell if it’s his hand shaking or Dean’s.

"Your  _whole_  name. Like we discussed." Castiel’s fingers move in a newly practiced motion, letting Dean guide his hand down the line.

"Your new social security card should arrive within two weeks," the woman’s voice cuts across Castiel’s blank mind.

"If not, then call this number. Thank you for choosing Lebanon Social Security Services, and have a nice day." Dean whips them around, locking his left arm around Cas’ shoulders, and, laughing, leads them out of the building. Sam joins up with them, smiling just as broadly, and throws his right arm over Dean’s left - effectively trapping Cas between the two of them - and roughly tousles Cas’ hair.

"I guess you’re finally official then, huh Winchester?"


End file.
